


Oliver Wood Oneshots

by multifanxdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Protective Oliver Wood, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanxdom/pseuds/multifanxdom
Summary: I know it says Oliver Wood but I might end up doing some Bill Weasley as well.- Smut- Underage- Difficult issues (Abuse, rape etc...)
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Reader, Oliver Wood/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. Requests Open

I've written 100 prompts here for you. If you want to pick one, just tell me which, who with, what setting and time period and if you want, a basic storyline.

1\. “That’s how the story goes.”

2\. “None of this is your fault.”

3\. “I know it hurts.”

4\. “Are you serious?”

5\. “You’re safe now.”

6\. “No one’s going to hurt you.”

7\. “I don’t understand.”

8\. “This isn’t what I wanted.”

9\. “My head hurts.”

10\. “I’m right here, okay?”

11\. “Wow, you look… amazing.”

12\. “Are you okay?”

13\. “Who did this?”

14\. “I made a mistake.”

15\. “When I’m with you, I’m home.”

16\. “There’s nothing I can do anymore.”

17\. “This is going to hurt.”

18\. “That was kind of hot.”

19\. “Please don’t let me be alone.”

20\. “Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken.”

21\. “It’s never too late to get back up again.”

22\. “What if one day I wake up and you don’t?”

23\. “I immediately regret this decision.”

24\. “I’m not okay.”

25\. “I’m scared.”

26\. “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”

27\. “Please stay with me.”

28\. “Please help me.”

29\. “It’s okay to cry.”

30\. “Is that blood?”

31\. “Can I kiss you?”

32\. “You’re everything to me.”

33\. “I’d like to see you try.”

34\. “Are you testing me?”

35\. “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”

36\. “I’m lost without you.”

37\. “You have my word.”

38\. “I’m just tired.”

39\. “It just… hurts.”

40\. “Do you promise?”

41\. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

42\. “Why are you shaking?”

43\. “I never meant to hurt you.”

44\. “Is that my shirt?”

45\. “Please don’t shut me out.”

46\. “Go back to sleep.”

47\. “I can take care of myself just fine.”

48\. “This is new.”

49\. “Take off your shirt.”

50\. “Be you. No one else can.”

51\. “I can’t breathe.”

52\. “Are you going to talk to me?”

53\. “I’m sorry.”

54\. “They’re gone.”

55\. “Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.”

56\. “Would you just hold still?”

57\. “I miss the way things used to be.”

58\. “Am I dead?”

59\. “Look at me.”

60\. “Can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?”

61\. “I told you not to fall in love with me.”

62\. “Please shut up. Just shut up.”

63\. “Please tell me it’s going to be okay.”

64\. “Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything.”

65\. “When you smile, I fall apart.”

66\. “If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”

67\. “If you don’t want to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t.”

68\. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

69\. “I just really miss talking to you.”

70\. “I can’t do this on my own.”

71\. “I’ve got you.”

72\. “We’ll figure this out.”

73\. “Please don’t say goodbye.”

74\. “You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”

75\. “You make me feel alive.”

76\. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

77\. “There is nothing wrong with you.”

78\. “I’m just looking out for you.”

79\. “Be careful.”

80\. “You owe me.”

81\. “Come with me.”

82\. “I trust you.”

83\. “I didn’t want you to see this.”

84\. “I’ve been praying for you.”

85\. “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”

86\. “I’ll walk you home.”

87\. “Let me help.”

88\. “Come here.”

89\. “You’re holding back.”

90\. “Remember when we were little?”

91\. “We’re all a little stronger than we think we are.”

92\. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

93\. “This isn’t who I am.”

94\. “I’m willing to wait for it.”

95\. “Are you ready for this?”

96\. “You can do this.”

97\. “Your life was my life’s best part.”

98\. “You were always gold to me.”

99\. “Don’t look at me like that.”

100\. “I’m fine with where I am now.


	2. Don't take the blame- Oliver Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry falls off his broom, Oliver tries to drown himself in the showers.
> 
> \- Smut  
> \- Fluff

Dripping mud everywhere, you threw yourself through the doors of the Hospital Wing and ran to Harry's bed which was surrounded by the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry looked rather beaten and you noticed splinters of wood lying on his bed. You gasped loudly, "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay... I'll... I'll just have to buy another broom..." Harry trailed off, forcing a smile. You sat gingerly on the end of the bed, "It's alright to be upset... Losing a trusty broom like this must be hard..."

Harry shrugged and you looked around at the players. They were all covered head to foot in mud and all looked very pale. Even Fred and George's freckles look pale. You suddenly noticed a missing member, "Where's Oliver?"

"In the showers," replied Fred glumly. George nodded his head, "We think he's trying to drown himself."

"Why did any of you tell me?" You snapped, jumping up, "Harry, do you mind?"

Harry shook his head bitterly. With a smile, you ruffled his hair, "Harry, it was not your fault. Trust me, you are the best seeker Gryffindor's seen. This... This was just a fluke."

"Do me a favour and tell Wood it's not his fault either," Harry said slowly. You nodded your head and ran out the Hospital Wing, ignoring Madam Promfrey's screams about mud in a sterile environment.

* * *

With your robes on my head, you knocked on the boys changing room door.

No answer.

You knocked again.

No answer.

Hesitantly, you pushed the door open to see Wood sitting on a bench, shirtless, with his head in his hands. You sighed slightly and sat next to him, your hand on his shoulder, "Oliver, are you okay?"

He didn't respond. 

"Oliver, are you okay?"

Silence.

"Oliver! Please! Talk to me!"

"We... We lost... Diggory got the snitch," whispered Oliver like he couldn't believe it. You nodded your head, running your hand through his damp hair, "I know, I know... Harry says it's not your fault..."

"Of course it is... How is he?"

"Shaken but otherwise fine... Oliver... Look at me, please..." you whispered. Oliver turned to face you, searching your face, probably hoping for proof that the last match didn't end the way it did. His eyes were empty and it broke your heart, seeing him like this. Slowly, you pressed your lips to his, gripping his hair tightly and pressing your forehead to his. He didn't return the kiss. With a sigh, he pulled back and retreated into his office. Offended, you banged on the door, "Oliver! Let me in!"

"The storm's just going to get worse, Y/N. You should go back to the castle."

"And what about you?"

"I'll just... I'll just pull out some blankets and kip on the sofa, lass. Go back to the castle."

In anger, you hit the door with a loud bang, "Oliver! I am your girlfriend! I am not about to leave you like this! Let me in!"

There was silence for a few seconds, then the door's lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal Wood, staring opposite you. He stared at you for a few moments longer before letting you pass. His arms span you around and wrapped around your waist as he whispered, "Jump."

You smiled weakly and jumped, wrapping your legs tightly around his waist, your hands running through his hair. Wood walked backwards and fell onto the sofa. Just as you were about to kiss him again, he sat up, smirking, and pointed his wand at the door which closed, "Don't want Fred and George seeing anything that could scar them."

"What are you going to do me that could scar them?" you replied with a smile. Wood chuckled against your shoulder, "Oh you have no idea..."

With a squeak, you found yourself flipped over with Wood on top you. By the look on his face, he was enjoying this power position. Pulling off your leggings his hand wriggled between your legs, his fingers stroking you through your panties. You gasped, earning another chuckle from Wood as his hand slid underneath the elastic and a finger entered. You tried not to give him a reaction. You wanted the competitive Quidditch Captain to work for it, but as soon as he entered a second finger, a moan escaped your lips. You could feel him smirking as he began to pump, faster and faster, bringer you closer and closer.

"Oliver, I'm... I'm..."

Quickly, he pulled his fingers out, making you scream in frustration, "Seriously? What was that for?"

"If you're going to cum, it's going to be with me inside you..." he whispered, unbuckling his belt and dropping his white playing trousers. You pulled your shirt off as his mouth attacked your neck as he pushed into you, gently at first, but as soon as he started to move, he got rougher and faster. One of his hands fell to your breast and he began to roll a nipple between his fingers. Every time you opened your mouth to moan, he would press a kiss to your mouth, slipping his tongue in and exploring every part of you. Every thrust was a wave a pleasure and you were sure he was now wearing a permanent smirk. He had started out with small pants and moans, but as he got closer, he got louder and it drove you crazy. The knots that had tightened in your stomach when he had first entered you were now unravelling, "Oliver..."

His thrusts became sloppy, his pants faster and his kisses less targeted. With a gasp, you arched your back off the cold leather sofa and screamed as Oliver released with a loud moan. Your legs suddenly felt very wobbly. Oliver pulled out slowly, cum dripping onto your stomach as he rolled over, pulling a blanket over the two of you. You twisted your head to look at him, "Feeling better?"

"That certainly helped... I had no idea you were such a screamer..." he smirked, "What?"

"You just... You just took my virginity..." you whispered in awe. Oliver's face fell, "Didn't you want me to-?"

"I did! It's just... Never mind. Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Never take the blame again. The match wasn't your fault."

Oliver's eyes crinkled, "If I take the blame every time, will I get this treatment again?"

"Oliver, you are my boyfriend and I love you. You can get this treatment whenever you want."

"So you love me then?" Oliver asked with a small smile, pressing a kiss to your hair. Your hand rested against his cheek, "I love you more than you can ever know, Oliver." 

"I love you most, Y/N. You are the only girl for me. You are also the only one who can distract me from Quidditch. That's no mean feat," Oliver tucked the blanket around your body. 

"I know..." you whispered, lying your head against Oliver's toned chest. You almost managed to drift off to the sounds of the storm when the office door banged open and drenched redhead charged in with a look of horror on his face, "Godric! Hey George! I think our Cap just scored!"

"WEASLEYS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" roared Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you can probably tell I'm not very good at smut. I used to write regularly on Wattpad and kinda stopped so I'm definitely out of practice. I hope you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
